ENG Megaman Zero: The Story of the Hero
by diana23570
Summary: The story is from the first person, that is, from the person of Zero himself (note: Zero, Ciel and Cyber-elf X are characters from the original Megaman Zero universe owned by Capcom Corporation)
1. Story 1

My name is Zero. I live in the 22nd century A.D, that is, in the distant future. I am the Reploid that was created for murder, but in fact it is not so... I do not want to see hundreds of humans and Reploids die at the hands of those damned Mavericks! I want humans and Reploids to live together, hand in hand, but... as far as I know, this soon, unfortunately, will not happen... I fight alone against the Mavericks... all alone... Many years ago, I had a friend... His name is X. We met him a long time ago. We were best friends, but... X, seeing how all attempts to seal the Dark Elf off did not work because of his enormous powers, so he decided... to use his body as a print for the Dark Elf in Yggdrasil so that he could never escape and harm the world... Now X is a Cyber Elf whose fate is unknown... Maybe he misses the old life now... We became like brothers together - we always fought against the Mavericks, this saving lives of human souls and innocent Reploids... And now I have become a lone Reploid, which fights with the Mavericks... without X... without good old friend and comrade... I will never forget about X... Also I have one friend. Her name is Ciel and she is a scientist. She is a good-natured and beautiful girl. Also, Ciel has created her own system - the C.I.E.L system, which will be able to defeat the energy crisis. Ciel cannot see how thousands of humans' and Reploids' lives are taken away by the Mavericks. She has her own team - this is "Resistance". In her team, humans and Reploids cooperate together. Now I've would tell her story of acquaintance with Ciel: it happened many years ago. According to Ciel, I was in a deep sleep that lasted for many years. The reason why Ciel woke me up from a deep many-year sleep was that she wanted to prove that I am not a myth and Neo Arcadia needed the help of a stronger hero and defender. Ciel was unlucky because she believed in my existence, but... nobody believed her... Everyone considered me... just fiction... Ciel, to prove my existence, decided to go in search of me. Ciel finds herself in an old and destroyed laboratory. As Ciel says, Mavericks were chasing her - they are Dr. Weil's evil Reploids that kill everyone in their path. There were huge robots - Golems that killed everyone with their green lasers. They were also Reploids soldiers to stop the Golems. For their safety, Ciel had his own army that was in team of the "Resistance". All of her Reploid soldiers were killed, one by one... Ciel had the best friend - this is cyber elf Passy. According to Ciel, Passy was something like her. Ciel, having reached a giant laboratory door, thought it was a dead end, but Passy said that she felt some energy inside the laboratory. It meant only one thing - Ciel finally found me. One of her soldiers helped her to get inside. The door was destroyed and Ciel could go inside. The reploid soldier who helped Ciel decided to detain the Mavericks. Going inside the laboratory, Ciel first saw me. As Ciel told me, I was connected to a life support system. Passy said that I was protected. Milan, Reploid soldier, decided to approach me, but he was struck an electric shock and he screamed.

To be continued...


	2. Story 2

Suddenly, there was a cry from a Reploid soldier - it was the same Reploid soldier who decided to detain the Mavericks. Unfortunately, he was killed. Milan and Ciel decided to hide behind me, since I was protected by an invisible barrier. Milan suffered the same fate as and the Reploid soldier I spoke of. Ciel, after the death of Milan, became very sad. She was silent for a long time, as it was pity for Milan, but Passy started calling Ciel. She was silent, but later responded to Passy's voice. Passy said that she and Ciel have no choice, and Ciel will have to sacrifice her - with she was the best friend. Ciel wanted to thank Passy, but Passy said that she had to thank Ciel. Ciel let go of Passy. As Ciel told me, Passy went in my direction and... disappeared when she touched my defense. Passy sacrificed herself, that is, her energy in order to awaken me. Alouette, a little girlfriend Ciel and a best friend of cyber elves, explained to me that there are two types of cyber elves: those who can protect and live forever, and those someone who sacrifices himself, that is, his energy, dies. Passy was the cyber elf who could die. Then, after the death of Passy, the defense was unlocked. I was thus awake. Ciel asked for my help. I agreed and decided to help Ciel, because there was no other way out. We had to go a long and hard way, while I had to constantly protect Ciel from the Mavericks and Mechanoids. Then we got to the exit, but it turned out that it was a dead end. Ciel walked a little to the wall and stood on a fragile concrete floor. At the same moment I realized that this floor would collapse and Ciel will fall down. I asked Ciel just come to me. Suddenly, the floor collapsed and Ciel screamed with fear. I immediately rushed to Ciel and... picked her up. When we landed down and lowered Ciel to the ground, more precisely, to the water, since the laboratory was old and destroyed. Ciel thanked me. There was another dead end. The passage was swamped. I sensed that something would happen... I asked Ciel again to come to me, but again she didn't listen to me. Suddenly, a huge mechanical arm appeared from the ruins of the old laboratory and grabbed Ciel, carrying to itself. Ciel screamed. Ruins collapsed and a passage appeared for me. I realized that this mechanical hand belonged to Golem - a giant Maverick robot that attacks with a green laser. I tried to attack with my Buster Shot, but it was useless. Suddenly the monitor turned on and a mysterious voice rang out. I wanted to know who it could be. The voice said that I should not waste time and I have to save Ciel. From nowhere came the green sword, which stuck into the concrete floor. This is the same sword that I call Z-Saber. I took it in my hands. It was one time is enough to defeat the Golem. Golem Ciel froze in place and let go. Ciel fell to the floor. Golem started to explode. I rushed to Ciel and leaned toward her to cover her with my body. Golem exploded. Ciel, after I saved her, thanked me again. We went further. Ciel saw the door and we decided to enter the room. Entering it, we saw that there was a teleporter. Ciel said that I could stand on it and return to the base of the "Resistance". Ciel stood on the transporter and she returned to the base. A little bit later, I also decided to return to the base...

To be continued...


End file.
